


Dreams Suck

by AcidSause



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Teasing, Wet Dream, heavy grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidSause/pseuds/AcidSause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings going on with Dan and he's not liking it one bit, but who can he tell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

Dan was sitting in the grump room like always, kinda twiddling his thumbs till Arin came back with snacks before starting the session. He leans back and thinks about everything and nothing. The games start menu went through its music cycles a couple of times before the door opened behind him, snapping him out of it.

“Yo man, what took so long?” Dan was laughing as Arin sat next to him.

“None of your business,” he replied, throwing snacks at him.

The started their session as always. They went on for a couple of episodes before Arin stopped the recording to go to the bathroom. Dan waited in the grump room snacking on skittles waiting for him. Couple minutes later Arin came back but Dan could not believe what he was seeing. His best friend, his co-worker, was standing in the door was in only a shirt.

Dan tried to laugh it all off. “Forget your pants?”

Arin didn't say a word and starts walking over to him before sitting in his lap. Dan tried to find the words to say but was shushed. He sat there, eyes wide and mind racing, as Arin started to kiss his neck. A small whine wanted to escape as he left little bites up Dan's necks. He wanted to push him off so badly but also not at the same time, the sensation was too much for him. Dan could not take it anymore once Arin started grinding slightly against him. He tugged him on to the couch and got on top, kissing Arin hard and rough. The two became intertwined, kissing and grinding hard against each other. Arin's little noises almost drove him over the edge. Just a little more and Dan would fuck him over the couch arm without a second thought. He pulled back to look into Arin's eyes to see is it was ok to go on. Instead of a nod or a yes, Arin started to Beep loudly.

 

Dan sat up in his bed, breathing heavy and confused. He looked over to his alarm clock and saw it was only 8 a.m and a dream. Slowly getting out of bed and to the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror terrified. I'm Danny. I'm Sexbang! I'm straight.....right? He thought to himself.


	2. Insecurity and Denial

The next day in the Grump room, Danny could not relax. Every sound, every movement made him ump. When Arin went to go use the bathroom, he nearly had a heart attack thinking about his dream the night before. Dan knew it was all in his head, Arin wouldn't really come back half naked wanting to get fucked, but he just couldn't relax. Over in over in his head he kept repeating, “it's nothing, I'm straight, I like tits!” Once Arin came back, he sat next to Dan looking concerned.

“You ok? You're tense and haven't even made one joke in the two hours we've been here.”

“I'm fine,” Dan said a little too quickly.

Arin wasn't convinced but they had to keep on schedule and went back to the game at hand. They went on for another half an hour before breaking for lunch. Danny couldn't get out of the room soon enough and even rejected getting a bite with Arin which he rarely did. He just need time to talk to the one person he could trust about this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“You had a wet dream about Arin???” Barry was practically shouting at his desk.  
Danny quickly shushed him, luckily for them everyone had already left. If he could trust anyone with this it'd have to be his room mate. They told each other almost everything and every thing that wasn't told was heard over the grump recordings during editing, but this was taking their friend ship to a whole new level.

“Is that why you were all jumpy this morning?”

Dan nodded, “This stays between us ok? You and I both know I'm straighter than the straightest straight line so this just has to be a flook. It must be the amount of time we spend together right?”

“I live with you, have you had any dream about wanting to fuck me on my desk?”

“No.....” 

He had a really good point but Danny didn't want to admit it. Barry suggested that they see if the same things happen tonight. If his dream is normal, they move on like none of it every happened and they never speak of it for the rest of their lives. If it comes back.....

“Drastic measures have to be made.” Danny was quick to add in.

“Oooooooooooor you confront him and put your gay curiosity out in the open so there won't be a emotional drift between the two of you.....that's an option.”

“No, he must never find out and I'm not curious.”

Dan was almost in fits and Barry wasn't gonna fight him on it. “You're hopeless...” he said under his breath before editing the last recording.


	3. Starting to Question

Once again Dan and Arin were sitting in the Grump Room, doing their thing.  Dan felt very relaxed and comfortable to be around Arin again and he couldn't be happier.  The two played games and goofed off for the next two hours with no awkwardness.  All was good and he wanted to keep it this way, but then Arin left for the bathroom and came back.  He was only wearing a button up shirt just long enough to cover up most of his lower half and only half of the buttons were buttoned, exposing most of his chest.  Dan instantly  got hard and the dirty thoughts started pouring into his mind.  Arin just stood in front of the door with his hands behind his back trying to look innocent. His eyes remained hooded, even as Dan stood up, getting in his face.

"Bend over the couch, now." Dan was surprised by his own voice, he wasn't even think as those words poured out.

Arin did not say a thing and only shook his head no, placing a hand on Danny's chest.  He backed him up to the couch and made him sit down before getting into his lap.  A little smirk appeared on Arin's face as he slowly grinded on him, earning an impatient expression. Dan wanted nothing more than to just shove him onto the couch and do as he pleased.  He wanted to grope him, fuck him, do things he has never thought to do to any women to him.  He wanted it all and he wanted it now but Arin wasn't budging.  No matter how hard he pushed or moved, Arin still sat on his lap, grinding slowly. 

"Not gonna move for me?"

Arin slowly shook his head no, leaning in close, leaving little kisses on Danny's neck.  That was the last straw.  Dan grabbed Arins chin so they were looking at each other face to face.  He grit is teeth and in a husky voice said, "Then suck me off."  Arin got off his lap and was on his knees, feeling up Dan's pants.  His hands his hips and caressed them softly making sure not to the crotch.  Seeing how impatient Dan was growing, Arin placed his hand gentle on his bulge rubbing it slowly.  Dan tried to control himself but couldn't help moving his hips so that Arin's hand would press on it more, grinding a little into his palm.  He could almost beg but that was one thing he would never do.

He looked down at Arin and commanded, "Suck me now."  His voice stern and breathy.

While unzipping his pants, Arin leans down and kisses him through his boxers.  This made Dan shiver a little, making his dick twitch under the fabric.  With a smirk on his face, Arin continued on, slowly lick it through Dan's boxers making it twitch more.  As he reached for the elastic band separating him from the tip, Arin looked up at Danny and Beeped loudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mother fucking bullshit!!" Dan was almost screaming as Barry ran into his room, still groggy.

Barry had to pull Danny away from the bed before he started ripping up the sheets.  He kept repeating, "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong!"

"I'm not gonna play mind games at 8 in the morning.  Did you have another Arin dream?"  

Barry looked over Dan's for signs of a heated dream and quickly found one that made him turn away from his well endowed room mate.  Dan grabbed one of his pillows and kept it over his crotch so that the two of them didn't have to focused on it.  He tried to defend himself saying that the dream was about a game he was losing and it was a rage boner but Barry wasn't buying.

"You're telling him about this today."

"NO! This is nothing and has nothing to do with him."

"Oh really?  Danial Avidan, you tell me right now what really happened in your dream." Barry's face was stern, very unlike him.

Danny caved in after being glared at and glossed over most of the details.  They may be room mates but he knew Barry didn't want to know every little detail.  Barry huffed once he was finished and crossed his arms.

"You're telling him or I will."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." Barry left Dan's room, stomping away. Once he was out of ear range, Dan slammed the pillow into his bed cussing under his breath.  There was no way he could ever tell Arin any of this but there was no way in hell he was gonna let Barry do it.  He knew he had to come up with a way to distract him.


	4. Hidden Pleasures

“Morning guys,” Arin said to Barry and Dan as they walked into work. Barry planned to walk straight up to Arin if it wasn't for the large hand on his shoulder pulling him away.

“Don't you dare do it,” Dan whispered harshly in his ear.

“He's gonna find out sooner or later.”

“How about not at all, I love that idea. Please Barry, I don't want things getting awkward here. I actually like this job.”

With a sigh, Barry backed off and went to his desk, leaving Dan in the hallway making a little victory dance. There was no way he was gonna let some “little” dreams mess up what he has here. Sure his music career was soaring but he got paid to play video games and make dick jokes with his friends, best job he ever had. In the middle of his dance, some one tapped on his shoulder making him almost jump out of his skin.

“You seem happy. Hey man, you really scared me yesterday.” Arin said, patting his shoulder.

“Ya, sorry, was feeling kind of under the weather. Flu season coming around.”

“Just try to stay healthy.”

Arin patted his cheek quickly and let his hand linger on Dan's face, his thumb close to his mouth. The first thoughts to come to mind was to take Arin's thumb in his mouth and suck it, wanting any part of him inside him. _Inside me????_ Dan thought _._ Danny whacked Arins hand away and bolted to the bathroom at the end of the hall way, hoping he made it there before his blushing got too bad. Arin was left standing confused and staring at his hand. He closed it and smirked to himself, he found an interesting plan.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were two episodes into their Grump session and Arin stopped for snacks. Dan sat by him self on the couch trying to figure out what is going on with his head. He was still shook up from the thumb incident. That was the first time he ever wanted someone inside him, it was freaking him out. Even in Dan's dreams he was the one coming out on top. _Or was I?_ Before he could think more into it, Arin came back with a big bag of chips.

“I thought you were getting Skittles.” Dan whined, he was really hoping for them.

“Sorry, I think we ran out yesterday.”

They went on playing for a bit more and munched on the chips. In between one of the episodes, Arin reached over to Dan, running his thumb over his lips slowly. Unconsciously, Dan opened his mouth a little allowing Arin's thumb to reach in a little. Soon after, he snapped out of it and pulled back from Arin's hand quickly. He was stunned speechless. Arin licked his thumb, keeping eye contact with Dan.

“You had some crumbs,” He said with extra calmness in his voice.

“Gez dude, could have just told me.”

Dan laughed it off and turned towards the screen. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to cover up his red face the best he could. Arin reached over ran his hands through the back of his hair. He made a comment about it but Dan couldn't hear it, he was too focused on the screen. Shortly after he felt a sharp tug on his hair. The sensation went straight to his lower regions, making him almost moan.

Arin noticed him jump a little and said, “Sorry, must have found a knot.”

Dan got up and ran out of the Grump room, he had to calm down. _This isn't me! I'm not into that kinky shit. I'm a normal straight man that likes normal straight sex!_

 

 


	5. He Knows

“You know something, don't you?” Arin was leaning over Barry's computer and staring him down. Barry tried to act like he had no idea what he was talking about but he wasn't buying it. “You live with him, so you must know why our Jolly Green-Giant can't seem to look me in the eye.”

“I still don't know what you mean.” Barry started grabbing his stuff and was about to leave his desk but Arin wasn't giving up that easily.

Arin walked around the desk and was face to face with him, blocking his only way out. He was getting answers one way or another. It didn't take long for Barry to break and whisper to him about everything, the dreams, the boners, the sexual confusion.

“You have to swear to me you won't tell him I told. He'd loss his shit.”

“Of course.” Arin's voice was too smooth for comfort.

He let Barry walk by him and sat down in his desk chair. His mind raced with what was going on. Sure, guys occasionally have fantasies about each other but Arin, he wanted to push things a little further. He waited at the desk, hatching a plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dan was heading for the door out when Arin stopped him saying something about needing to record a few more episodes. He tried saying that they had enough and he should be really heading home. Dan really wanted to go home to go to bed early to....”Finish” his dreams, though he couldn't admit that to himself. Arin gave him puppy dog eyes and he caved in, putting his stuff back and heading back into the grump room.

They mindlessly played more games as everyone else headed home, leaving them all alone at the office. It was getting so late, Dan's mind was so focused on how many more episodes they had left to go, he didn't notice Arin inching towards him. He jumped a little when he felt warmth against his leg.

“Whoa man, personal space.” He laughed, but Arin didn't move. He tried hard to ignore it.

The went on joking and playing till the end of the episode. They put down the time and Arin reached over and turned off the capture. Dan looked at him confused, from what he was told over, there was still at least 5 more episodes. Arin looked back at him and grabbed his face gently. He wanted to pull away but Arin was already so close to him.

“Um...du...dude....”

“Ssssssssh, I know everything~”

Dan's face turned bright red and started backing up but bumped up to the arm of the couch. Arin followed him, making sure to stay close to his face. He could feel his breath on his skin, making him shiver, he was close to losing it. Dan pressed one of his nails into the palm of his hand to make sure it wasn't another one of his dreams.

“You can't hide that blushing face from me~”

Dan bolted up and ran to the door. He left the building, leaving most of his stuff behind but was lucky to have his keys in his pocket. He got to his car and headed straight home, leaving Arin on the couch, a little hurt but more curious.

 


	6. Staying Home

The next day, Dan would not leave his room.  He felt too embarrassed about the night before, he had been literally dreaming about that shit and ran out like a chicken, he wouldn't forgive himself.  The first thing he did when he got home was go to Barry's room and yell at him for telling until he finally woke up.  He trusted him but not what was he supposed to do?  He couldn't trust his room mate, he couldn't confront Arin, the only person he could talk to was Suzy and he knew just casually talking about wanting to fuck her soul mate wasn't gonna fly well either.  Dan sat on his bed with the covers pulled over his head in a protective cap when a knock was on his door.

"....You ok, buddy?" Barry sounded sorry and a little scared.

"No." Dan muttered back.

"I made breakfast."

"I don't care."

Dan could hear Barry walk away from the door, leaving him with his thoughts.  About a half hour later, Barry came back asking if he wanted a ride to work or was gonna come later.  He didn't reply and was left alone again, Barry could be heard pulling out of the drive way a bit later.  Once he knew he was completely alone Dan wondered around their place.  He grabbed some food and stuffed his face.  He didn't usually sadness eat but this wasn't a usually situation for him.  Half way through the day, his phone went off.  He looked down at the screen and saw it was Arin.  He sent it to voice mail and went on watching his shows.  A bit later, his phone went off again and as before it was Arin again.  This continued for an hour.

"Can't he take a hint?" Dan muttered to him self, sending it to voice mail for the 10th time.

After a while, he thought that everything was over until he started getting text from him.

"Are you ok?

Did I scare you?

Do you hate me?"

Dan held his phone close. "I can never hate you...."

Several more went on like that.  Dan was starting to feel terrible for running out the day before.  He kept trying to think of what to type back but told him self that was more cowardly.  He couldn't speak to him, text him, do anything.  He felt like a loser.  He pressed the phone against his head trying to think when the front door opened.  He stood up and walked to it, looking down at his feet.

"Barry, I'm sorry about la...." He looked up and saw Arin in front of the door and wanted to run back to his room.

"We need to talk."


	7. Confrontation

"Stay back!" Dan shouted without thinking, holding the tv remote out like a sword.  

Arin looked a him confused but trying hard not to laugh.  It was hard not to when in front of him was a 6'1' man in only baby blue boxers, wearing a blanket like a cape, hair a mess, trying to fight him off with a tiny remote.  A chuckle finally escaped and Dan lowered his "weapon" with a look of hurt. The two stood there in silence before Dan realied how little he was wearing and quickly covered up with the blanket.

"What do you want?" His head hung low and stared at Arin through the hair that fell in his face.

"We need to talk, man.  I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable yesterday but you're missing work and laying around and that's not good for you.  I knew I shouldn't have  listened to Barry, he was probably just messing with me.  I'm sorry I pushed my emotions on to you.  I was wron-"

"What do you mean pushed your emotions?"

Arin sighed and looked around as if trying to find something to get him out of this awkward conversation. " My emotions.......for you.....romance ones..."

"....like Bromance?"

"See?  This is why I shouldn't have listened to him, you obviously don't feel the same and those dreams were probably just meant to rile me up."

Dan lifted his head quickly, a little too quickly and gave himself a head rush.  He couldn't believe that Arin was actually admitting all of this in front of him.  Before he could process what his body was doing, he had dropped the blanket and hugged Arin tight.  Dan started saying everything, how the dreams were true, how he tried so hard to control himself around Arin, how he felt ashamed for running from him.  Arin hugged back and nuzzles his head into the skinny mans bonie  chest, but he didn't care, he got to hold Dan.

"But if you wanted it....why did you run out last night?" Arin looked up at Dan.

"I didn't want to mess things up.  Our friendship, our job, is so important to me.  I love seeing you almost every day, I love being around you, I didn't want to ruin it."

Arin grabbed the back of Dan's head and kissed his a little too hard but he didn't care.  Dans head was swimming, his mind went blank and could only focus on Arin's lips.  The taste, the eagerness, everything about it drove him crazy.  Once the kiss broke, Arin rested his forehead on Dan's and stared into his eyes.  The two started smiling, giggling a little not believing they actually did that. they started kissing more but Arin was backing Dan up until he was forced to sit on the couch, looking up at him confused.

Arin sat down beside him. "It's easier if we're about the same height."  He said before going in for more.

Their kiss got deeper, making Dan moan into the kiss, surprising himself.  He was feeling it way to much and became very self conscience about how little he was wearing.  Arin didn't care, he wanted more and he wanted it now.  He leaned into the kiss more, making Dan almost lay down on the couch.  Before he knew it, Arin was on top of Dan, straddling his hips and smirking above him.  Dan's eyes grew wide as a finger found it's way to the elastic band in his boxers, tugging them lightly.  Arin asked with his eyes if he could tug on them more.  It took a lot of restraint but Dan grabbed Arin's shoulders and pushed him back a bit lightly, far enough that he couldn't get a good reach of the boxers.

"You don't want to?~" Arin's voice dipped down low as he pushed back against Dan, sinking more than a few fingers down his boxers.

Dan gasped as the tip on one of Arin's fingers lightly touched his dick which was already rock hard.  It was cold and teasing.  Arin's hand couldn't down any further with Dan holding his shoulders but the contact was too much for him.  Dan started grinding up into his hand, begging for more.  After a few strokes, his mind sorted it's self out and remembered why he was stopping Arin in the first place.

"M...maybe we should move th...this some where else." Dan's hips didn't stop thrusting up against Arin's palm, no matter how hard he wanted to.

Arin leaned down, nipping Dan's ear before whispering, "Lead the way~"


	8. In the Bed Room

Danny lead Arin to his room, closing his door behind them. As Arin walked around, Dan stood against the wall feeling awkward for being the only one of the two mostly naked and Arin wasn't gonna let him forget it. Once he got a good look at the room, he went back over to Dan and slide a finger into the elastic band of his boxers, tugging lightly.

“Do you really think I'm gonna let you keep those on any longer?~” He whispered as he leaned close.

Dan shivered from the feel of his hot breath on his skin. His boxers twitched, making Arin smirk and lead him over to the bed. He sat down on the bed, making Dan sit in his lap, straddling him. Dan's face was red up to his ears. He looked over at the wall in embarrassment but Arin grabbed his chin and made him look him in the eye.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me?~”

Dan nodded. Arin started kissed up his neck, leaving little hickeys here and there. His hand reached into Dan's boxers completely and started palming him. Dan gasped a little too loud, making him cup and hand over his mouth to keep his voice back. Arin would not allow that. He stroked him more to the point Dan couldn't take it anymore.

“Please....more..” He felt ashamed for even asking.

 

Arin quickly takes off his own shirt and kisses Dan hard.  He can not control himself, never in his life did he ever think he'd Dan ask so lewd.  Dan wrapped his arms around him holding him tight as Arin tangled his fingers into his mess of hair.  He picks Dan up and lays him down on the bed before standing up, taking off his own pants and boxers exposing himself to him.  Dan's eyes grow wide when he sees how thick his was, wondering if something like that could even fit.  Quickly, he sat up, looking up at Arin worried.

"Don't be like that," He kisses Dan's forehead. "I'll make sure you're nice and ready for me. Now let's take that off you."

He reached down and pulled off the boxers.  Dan gasped as the cold air hit his dick, making him shiver a little.  Arin was quick to get down on his knees and wrap hs head around the tip.  Dan's head fell back, not able to contain his moans.  He never thought his best friends mouth would feel this good.  All he wanted to do was to fuck his hot little mouth if Arin didn't hold his hips down.  Arin took more in, deep throating him before sliding the first finger into Dan.  He jumped a little out of shock and how weird it felt.  The finger thrust slowly into him for a while before the second came along.  Arin, still sucking him hard, probed around till he finally found what he was looking for.

"Fuck!" Dan shouted, gripping the sheets tight.  He had never felt anything like that.  It felt like electricity coursing through his body every time Arin hit the spot.

It didn't take long before Arin stood up, positioning himself at Dan's entrance.  With a nod, he slowly entered him, waiting for Dan to adjust to him.  Once he was all in up to the base, he leans over kissing Dan hard.  With one hard thrust, Dan's head flew back and moaned. He gripped the bed sheets tight as Arin fucked him hard into the bed.  His moans grew louder and louder until he was sure the next morning his throat would be sore.  Arin fucked him raw for a good hour before cumming deep inside him.  He pulled out and layed beside Dan, holding him until the two fell asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, this is the first sex scene I've ever written.


End file.
